1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of memory devices and other systems and more particularly, to systems and methods of providing power for memory devices and other systems.
2. Description the Related Art
Computer systems and other electrical systems generally include one or more memory devices. Memory devices generally include circuits (e.g., integrated circuits, semiconductor circuits, etc.) configured to store data. For example, the memory devices may include volatile and/or non-volatile memory. Examples of types of volatile memory, which require power to retain stored information, include random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory does not require power to retain stored information and can include read only memory (ROM), flash memory (e.g., NAND flash memory and NOR flash memory), phase change random access memory (PCRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM), and so forth.
Solid state drives (SSDs) may be formed with various types of memory devices (e.g., solid state memory devices). Unlike hard disk drives (HDDs), solid state drives do not include moving parts, and therefore may not be susceptible to vibration, shock, magnetic fields, etc., and may have reduced access times and latency. A solid state drive can be formed from volatile memory devices and/or non-volatile memory devices. For example, a solid state drive may be a NAND flash memory device that does not include an internal battery. In certain configurations, the solid state drive may be connected to an external power supply. Unfortunately, power requirements (e.g., temporary power requirements) of the solid state drive may exceed the power supplying capacity of the external power supply. As a result, solid state drives may experience an increase in latency (i.e., response time) during periods when power demand of the solid state drive exceeds the power supplying capacity of the external power supply.